Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be 50 Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, some in instances, and some in the wild. Each gives you a Coin of Ancestry. Note that each Elder may tell you the location up to 5 other Elders in nearby zones. You can only receive one coin per Elder. The quests for receiving coins are reset from year to year (previously, some characters were affected by a bug that made seasonal quests unrepeatable in subsequent years, but this issue has been corrected). Coins of Ancestry can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 75 faction with either the Horde or Alliance. Furthermore, each Elder you visit will send you a letter via in-game mail which contains fireworks or an Elder's Moonstone and a +250 health buff. There is no known reward for receiving all 50 coins. Elder Locations Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Walkthrough for All Coins: Alliance You should have Hearthstone in Ironforge and start there. This is fairly easily doable at lvl 70 solo. Even instances like LBRS you can just walk past most of the mobs. The only real challenge is the enemy racial cities where buffed guards and enemy faction players can make achieving your goal difficult. ;START AT IRONFORGE: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward ' Fly gryphon to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On top of [[Dreadmaul Rock north of Morgan's Vigil: # Stormwind - The Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: ' Fly gryphon to Nethergarde Keep (via Sentinel Hill)' # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast alcove. ' Fly (via Nethergarde) or ride to Rebel Camp' # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: # Stranglethorn Vale - Above the bank in Booty Bay: Take the boat to Ratchet Because this content is more horde friendly you will basically follow this route on your mount rather than searching out flight points. # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: # The Barrens - Crossroads: # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: (Luckily for you, Orgrimmar is the largest horde city. And just like in Ironforge, the most crowded places is the bank, the mailbox and the auction house. Orgrimmar has two entrances. One in the south, and one in the west. You would like to enter the western entrance, since this is the entrance with the least players, however you still have to outrun guards!) # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village by bridge: # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: (Unlike Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff is not a very big city, thereas you are much more likely to meet enemy players. However, Thunderbluff is just as popular city as Teldrassil is, and therefore you have great chances of not being outnumbered. (At least not by anything more than lvl 15 tauren druids) Enter by the north lift, and go east towards the elder rise.) # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Gahz'rilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris - Outside Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: ' Hearth back to Ironforge' # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: ' Fly to Aerie Peak # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: ' Fly to Light's Hope Chapel' # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox. Enter through the back door. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Western Plaguelands - In the Northeast, south of the Weeping Cavern: # Western Plaguelands - Elder Moonstrike is atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: # ''Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: ' Hearth to Ironforge and use the to port to Moonglade' ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Emerald Sanctuary' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: '''Ride to Astranaar' # Ashenvale, Astranaar - in the gazebo near the hippogryph: ' Fly to Azshara' # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: ' Fly to Auberdine' # Darkshore, Auberdine - East of the Hippogryph Master: ' Fly to Rut'Theran Village' # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: # Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: ' Fly to Nijel's Point' # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: Walkthrough for All Coins: Horde You should have Hearthstone in Orgrimmar and start there. ;START AT ORGRIMMAR: # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Bloodvenom Post' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Emerald Sanctuary # Ashenvale - West side Astranaar: Riversong # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: ' Hearth to Orgrimmar' # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Ratchet, behind the bank: # The Barrens - Crossroads: ' Fly to Camp Taurajo # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: ' Fly windrider to Shadowprey Village' #: If you are going to skip the Maraudon instance, then Crossroads - Thunder Bluff - Bloodhoof - Taurajo - Feralas is quicker # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. ' Fly windrider to Camp Mojache' # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the arena outside the instance: # Thousand Needles - Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: ' Hearth to Orgrimmar & take Zeppelin to Undercity' # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox. If you go in via the back door, make your first left in the instance, go through the archway, turn right, and the Elder will be standing just past the next turn on the left. If you do not have a key, you will need to clear a lot of the instance in order to reach the Elder, so it's best just to find someone who can let you in. # Western Plaguelands - In the East, south of the Weeping Cave on the north side of the road: # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: (make a right when you go into Scholo) # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: ' Fly to The Sepulcher' # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: ' Fly to Revantusk Village, Hinterlands' # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: ' Fly to Hammerfall, run through Wetlands to Loch Modan or Fly to Kargath, then run up into Loch Modan' # Loch Modan - Thelsamar: # Dun Morogh - Kharanos by the inn: # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward Run all the way to Stormwind or run to Kargath, Fly to Grom'gol Base Camp and run to Stormwind or take the Deeprun Tram ;) # Stormwind City - Park # Elwynn Forest - Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-in: ' Fly from Grom'Gol Base Camp to Booty Bay' # Stranglethorn Vale - Near the Horde Wind Rider Master in Booty Bay: ' Fly from Booty Bay to Stonard' # Sunken Temple - Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon (you can stealth through them at level 60), and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. Category:Ghosts Category:Quest Givers Category:Lunar Festival